


Winter Wonderland Dance

by Miss_Nightmare



Series: 25 Days of Christmas OTPs [6]
Category: Blessthefall, Tonight Alive, pvris
Genre: Belliott, Christmas, F/F, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a dance held in Elliott's high school, and Lynn decides to set him up with someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland Dance

Another hectic day at school; Elliott is striding down the hallway, making his way through each person in the way to the cork board at the end of the hallway. He has to make sure of the time for band practice - he's pretty sure it's Friday at five. None of his friends are in band with him, and he doesn't want anyone knowing he's in it, either, so he's trying to stealthily go there anyways, so he walks alone. When he does arrive to the cork board, however, it's surrounded by a pack of excitedly talking girls, each seemingly unable to stand still and look at it.

"It's this Saturday!" one with bright red hair exclaims, clapping her hands together. "I could take Alan if he'd ask me!"

"Please, Alan has his eyes on Victoria and no one else," one which Elliott recognized as Lynn says in reply. "Now, Victoria, on the other hand, does not have eyes for him, so maybe if he's turned down by her you'll have a chance…"

Elliott peers over their shoulders to see what they're looking at - and then it's obvious why they're freaking out. A large piece of pastel blue paper covered in white glitter snowflakes takes up the full board;

__

Highland High School proudly presents the first annual -  
~Winter Wonderland Dance~  
Saturday, December 7th at 6 PM  
Bring a date, friend, or just yourself for a night of magical winter dreams! Music, food, and special events planned. Special dress is required - only colors of blue and white, some exceptions of black.

Elliott rolls his eyes as he squeezes through Jenna (a girl with blond hair much like his own, except with side bangs) and Lynn, having to get to the front to be able to see the band meeting paper, which is now located at the bottom right of the board.

"It's a load of bullshit if you ask me," Elliott says to them, Lynn in particular since he was the closest to her out of the pack. "Dances are just another thing that this school holds to try to get spirit back into us since our football team sucks so badly this year."

"Oh, Elliott, you're just being sour because you don't have a date," Lynn teases, poking him on his shoulder. "But I happen to know someone that's slightly interested in your geeky self…"

He pulls his backpack up higher on his shoulders, and glances over at her.  
"Who?" he asks.

"But I thought you didn't care? Dances are just a load of bullshit," she says, turning on her heel and prancing away…

"WAIT!" he exclaims, dashing after her, glasses nearly falling off his face as he does - he pushes them up, and comes to a halt once he reaches her. "Who?"

"You have to agree to come to the dance before I'll tell you," she smirks.

He groans and stomps his foot in frustration.

"Just tell me, dammit! Come on!"

"Nope! Not until you say you're coming…"

"Fine! Fine - I'll go. But I'm not agreeing to go with anyone, only coming alone," he says, reluctantly. But he has to know who she's referring to - because in all his years as a teenager, he's never had so much as one girl (or guy) interested in dating him - or even him in general. And it was getting quite annoying, so just the idea of the possibility that someone likes him is more than enough to get him to agree to pretty much anything as long as he gets to know who it is.

"You know that tall boy in Home Ec that had the cake batter incident? The one with the long brown hair?" she asks, and Elliott starts searching his memory - he slightly remembers what he looks like; but the thing that stood out to him most with the cake batter story was the teacher's face when it got splattered with the mixture from the bowl when he had walked by the boy's table. Elliott remembers feeling terribly bad for the boy, because he had gotten a week's worth of detention - and the whole class had laughed at him for a solid ten minutes.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't remember what he looked like or anything," he replies, hoping she'd do a bit more explaining.

"Well, his name's Beau."

"Wow, that helps a lot," he says sarcastically. "How do you even know this guy likes me?"

"Because," she states, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "he told me so. I happen to be one of his closest friends." She stands up straighter, as if proud to be his friend. 

"How does he even know what I look like? He's probably thinking of someone else," he says, as they both start walking down the hallway together. 

"Nope. I showed him your picture."

"YOU WHAT?" he exclaims, gaping at her.

"Speaking of pictures, hold on," she says, taking her white cased iPhone out of her pocket. "I have a couple selfies we took together the other day in Bio…"

"He's in your biology class?"

"And gym," she says idly as she scrolls through photos. "Ah! Found it - here. Recognize him?"

Elliott did recognize him. He recognizes him as the boy that every time he walked by him or saw him, Elliott would walk a little faster to his destination because he got nervous around him - he's that cute. He can even feel himself blushing now as he looks at the pictures, especially when he sees close up how attractive he really is… 

"There's no way he likes me," he says finally, handing her phone back. "I think you're making that up just to get me to go to that stupid dance."

"Now why would I do that?" she asks as they continue walking down the hallway. "Believe me, he does. He just doesn't know how to ask you out, but now he has the perfect opportunity! I already texted him a picture of the sign for the dance… He should be running up to you any minute now-"

"WHAT? I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE, THEN!" Elliott exclaims, breaking into a run, Lynn shouting to stop from behind him. He's too nervous to be asked, especially by someone he actually does like. He'd rather be at home playing video games and talking to Eric on the phone or something. Even doing homework sounds more inviting than dealing with the anxiety of being asked out - so he runs faster - only to run straight into a tall boy with long brown hair…

"Oh, hi!" Beau says, Elliott's stomach clinching - he feels as if he might be sick at any moment now, and he wonders if his face is a shade of bright red - or sickly green. "I was, um, just looking for you, actually."

"Oh, really? That's - interesting - but, I actually have somewhere I'm going, and I'm, uh, late. Yeah - late. Gotta go!" he exclaims, pushing up his glasses before running to the right side of Beau, and out the double front doors.

***

He's huddled up in the comfortable bundle of blankets on his bed, playing his Xbox, when his phone rings from the bedside table. He groans as he pauses the game, reaching over and answering it after he sees that it's Lynn.

"Hey," he says, resuming playing the game while he talks. "What's up-"

"WHY WOULD YOU RUN OUT ON HIM LIKE THAT? JESUS CHRIST, ELLIOTT! THAT'S SO FUCKING MEAN OF YOU!" she yells, causing him to totally crash into the car next to him on the game he was playing, and drop the phone from between his ear and shoulder. He reluctantly puts it back to his ear to talk again.

"Jesus, calm down," he says idly, selecting a different game to play on the console. "I didn't do anything wrong! I just told him I was late, which I was. I was late for my daily date with my bed."

"OH MY GOD," she exclaims, apparent annoyance in her voice. "DO YOU, WITH YOUR TINY FUCKING BRAIN, HAVE ANY - ANY - IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO CALM HIM DOWN AND ASSURE HIM THAT YOU DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING BY IT? DO YOU?"

"Nope," he replies, selecting to play a preview of the new Star Wars Lego game.

"I THOUGHT YOU WANTED SOMEONE TO DATE!" 

"Look, if you don't stop screaming I'm going to hang up on you."

She takes a deep breath, apparently taking a lot to calm herself down before saying anything else.

"I thought you wanted someone to date," she repeats.  
"Well, I got to thinking about it, and I realized it's too much for me right now. Between all of my homework and extracurricular shit I've got going on… Yeah, I don't have time for a relationship-"

"I know for a fact you're sitting on your ass playing your Xbox right now, Elliott, don't you dare lie to me," she snaps, and he pauses the game.

"Am not."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Does it matter? I'm talking to you! Besides, point is - I'm not interested in anyone right now."

"You lying bastard! I feel sorry for Beau having a crush on you, that's all I have to say."

"Yeah, me too," he says, uncaring to her comment. "So, is that all? Are you done yelling at me now?"

"You're still coming to the dance like we agreed, though, right?" she asks.

"Yes," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. "I said I would, so I am."

"Well, at least I can trust you on that. I'll let you get back to your game."

"I'm not playing my Xbox!" he lies again, but she hangs up on him. He sits there and starts thinking about it, and realizes - he doesn't care what she thinks. 

***

Saturday comes way too soon, and Elliott ends up having to buy a blue tie for the occasion since it called for special dress. He's busy straightening his hair when his phone buzzes - and he's not at all surprised to see that's it's Lynn calling him.

"Hey," he says, answering and putting it on speaker phone so he can continue getting ready while he talks to her. 

"Hey! Are you almost ready? I can come pick you up in like, ten minutes or so."

"Almost - you can go ahead and head over, I guess," he says, straightening the last bit of his hair and then making sure his tie was straight. "And I wouldn't mind getting your opinion on my outfit. It's black and white, but I have a blue tie, you think that'll be okay?"

"Should be fine!" she exclaims, sounding much cheerier than usual. "So, I'm heading over, alright?"

"Alright. See you in a minute."

He's standing at the front door, pacing back and forth as he waits on her to arrive, and about to pull out his phone to text her to see how much longer when the doorbell finally rings. He opens it up, about to make some sort of joke about what he's going to do at the dance, when all words escape him entirely - it's not Lynn standing at the door - it's Beau.

"Wow - you look - really, really nice," he stutters, but Elliott's at a loss for words. He's angry and nervous at the same time, heart beating at ninety to nothing, chest feeling as if it was to explode at any second. Beau looks better than he ever has - it must be something about the suit he has on - black on black with small white and blue flowers pinned to the chest pocket. 

"What are you doing here?" he asks, looking behind Beau to see if it's Lynn's car parked in front of the house - but it's not. 

"I thought Lynn told you that I was the one picking you up… She said you said that you'd love to go to the dance with me, so I, uh-"

"I never said that," he says, awkwardly. Beau is looking more embarrassed than ever, even more so than when he had splattered cake batter across the teacher's face that day in Home Economics. "But, um, it's fine."  
"I can go, if you want. I mean, I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to," he says.

"Yeah, just um, I'll call Lynn," he says, hands shaking as he reaches for his phone.

"Okay, I'll go now," Beau says, turning away and walking back to his car. Elliott's having an battle within himself, one half screaming at him to call him back and get over the fact he's so nervous and the other saying to not do anything at all and just let Beau leave…

"WAIT!" he shouts, making his mind up and shutting the front door behind himself. "I'm coming with you!"

"Really?" Beau exclaims, turning around and his face lighting up with a grin. Elliott's heart melts at the sight, and he's wondering if he's dreaming it all up - because Beau is seriously so attractive and he can't even begin to fathom why he's interested in him.  
"Yeah, really. I mean, you're Lynn's friend so you mustn't be that crazy, I guess," he jokes, and Beau laughs. 

 

They arrive at the dance to find that it's packed - more crowded than Elliott has ever seen the cafeteria, in fact. The place isn't even recognizable with its decorations; white and blue snowflake tablecloths over every table, faux snow wherever they could find a place to put it, snowflake cutouts adorning the walls. Lynn rushes up to greet them wearing a long blue dress, with a slightly low neckline showing more of her chest than Elliott had ever seen in his life. It was weird seeing her in a dress, actually, especially when she usually wore guys' clothes.

"Hey, guys! Aw, you look so cute together!" she exclaims, but Beau steps forward onto her foot. "OW!"

"We're not together, we just came here together," Beau corrects, and Elliott can't help but blame himself for Beau's reaction, every indication he had given him so far had told him that he wasn't interested in him. 

"Well, I mean, we could say that we are here on a date, I guess," Elliott suggests, and Beau looks over at him in shock.

"Re- really?"

"Yeah. If you want to be, of course-"

"HELL YEAH I WANT TO BE!" he exclaims, a little too loudly, because a couple of people look over to stare, but then look away. 

"Well, I've got to get back to my date," Lynn says, looking fondly across the room at what appears to be Jenna, wearing a much shorter blue dress, hair curled and pinned up - wearing more makeup than she ever did usually to school. "Catch up with you two later!"

"Yeah," Elliott says, biting his lip. He had no idea what you even did at these types of things - and he's feeling more nervous by the second as he stands beside Beau.

"So…" Beau says, looking just as clueless as Elliott felt. "So this is what a dance is like…"

Elliott laughs.

"Yeah, it seems like it," he says, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"I think it's time to start the party, don't you?" Beau says, grabbing Elliott's hand and yanking him to the center of the floor and starting to dance with him.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?!" Elliott exclaims, laughing as Beau puts a hand on his waist and other in his hand, swinging him around the floor.

"Move your feet, Elliott! I'm trying to dance here! Hey, can we get some music on in here? I'm having a hard time keeping my tempo!" he shouts, seconds later music starting to blast through the room's speakers - Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry, and the two of them move faster to the beat. Everyone stares at them, some cheering them on and clapping and it's not long until the whole room joins in with them - everyone pairing up with someone and dancing along to the music. 

"I can't dance!" Elliott exclaims, breathlessly, as Beau moves him along to the music, leaning him back and twirling Elliott around. "Oh my God, I'm going to fall!"

"No, you're not! Not when I've got you!" he replies. 

They dance well into the night, every once in a while catching a glance of Lynn and Jenna, and when they do Lynn smirks at Elliott every time as if to say 'I told you so'. A slower song is playing now, and Elliott's leaning his head on Beau's shoulder, slowly swaying back and forth to the song. The song ends, and apparently signals the end of the dance because another one doesn't start playing. The floor clears and Elliott and Beau separate for the first time in hours, walking with each other to the exit wordlessly. Beau drives him back home, the both of them silent the full ride there, but the silence isn't uncomfortable.

"Thanks for coming with me. I had a really amazing time," Elliott tells him after Beau has walked him to his front door, putting his hands in his pockets. "A lot better than I could've possibly had alone."

Beau looks around them, then leans forward, just enough so that their lips make brief contact, and then steps back. Elliott decides he wants more, though, moving forward and closing the gaps between them completely - kissing him and pressing himself up against Beau, relishing in his warmth as well as how good his lips felt. Beau gasps, wrapping an arm around Elliott's waist and holding him close, a hand tangling within his hair. Elliott breaks them apart, stepping back and blushing intently.

"I'll uh, see you around at school, then?" he says, putting a hand behind his neck. "Or whenever…"

"Yeah, school. I, uh… God, I'm terrible at this," Beau laughs.

"You think you're bad? I barely had the guts to go with you to the damn thing," Elliott says, and Beau smiles. "I need your phone number."

"I'm expecting a call tomorrow at nine AM sharp," Beau tells him after they've exchanged numbers and he's walking to his car. "No earlier and no later!"

"You've got it," he tells him, closing the door behind himself and then leaning against it - a huge smile on his face even though his feet ached.


End file.
